Heart Beat
by EatSleepWriteSpoilers
Summary: Everything is going well with Bella and Edward until Edward begins to hear a strange sound coming from Bella that sounds like a heart? What could it be? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its TwilightLover4eva! Im back agian but this time this isnt my story to tell. One of my good friends started writting a story and I told her to publish it on fanfic. So here it is! I will be publishing and editing it! meanwhile I will have a story too coming soon (hopefully) **

**Hope you all enjoy HEART BEAT!  
**

Chapter 1

(Bellas POV)

It was a normal rainy Friday afternoon in Forks. I just got out of one of my hardest classes and couldn't wait to see Edward at lunch. On the way to lunch, I was starting to feel sick to my stomach, so I stuck to a Sprite and Animal Crackers just in case. I sat down next to Edward with my animal crackers and drink. He looked at me suspiciously and raised an eyebrow at me. Of course he would be concerned, I thought to myself.

"Don't worry, I'm just sick" I told him with a smile.

"Do u want to see Carlisle?" Edward asked still concerned for me.

"No I'm ok thanks though it's just a upset stomach ill live."

"Ok love just let me know if it gets worse" He stated still not convinced, but didn't want to press the issue in public.

"I will don't worry" It was just like Edward to worry; always protective, I loved and hated it all at the same time.

I started nibbling on my crackers while I was staring at Edwards glorious face. I could never get tired of looking at how magnificent it was. Meanwhile, Edward talked with Alice, Anglia, and Ben not noticing my stare. His voice started to drift away while I was thinking about two months ago and what happened in the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 months ago…..

_Edward and I were walking in the woods near the Cullen's house holding hands. The wedding was coming up soon and we were just finalizing everything. This was one of the last times we would have some alone time before I can finally call myself Mrs. Cullen and I spent the time ranting to Edward about Alice. _

"_I mean she goes on and on about how she's going to add pick flowers and pick streamers everywhere! I think I have to remind her every other second that the weddings theme is 1900's not 80's pink pop!" _

"_So, I hear Alice has the guest list up to 300." Edward smiled, trying to change the subject knowing if he didn't I would never stop. _

"_Of course she does. Will that woman ever realize that the wedding is for us?" I said. When I decided to let Alice take care of the wedding, I knew she would go overboard, but she never seemed to shock me. _

"_Nope." He chuckled and then kissed me on the forehead. _

_Then, Edward stopped us and turned to me _

"_Hold on I'll be right back promise" and he was gone. _

_While he was gone which was not long I wondered toward the stream. The water was full of life moving quickly down the bank. I thought I saw something shimmering and I reach down to get it … that's when I lost my balance and started falling into the stream _

"_CRAP" was all I managed to get out before I was in the freezing cold water. _

_When my head came up out of the water I was pouting and shivering while I watched Edward laugh. Apparently I was pouting and that sent Edward over the edge and he was roaring with laughter. _

"_Sorry love, I can't help it you look so adorable when your wet and pouty" Edward said this while helping me out of the stream. _

"_WOW it is freezing!!!" I managed to get out of my quivering lips _

"_It seems to me that you can't go one minute without falling or tripping without me around" Edward said with my favorite crooked smile on his face. _

_Then I had an idea. I have been fighting with Edward over the months to sleep with me and I was in drenched clothes and all I wanted to do was get out of them so I started undressing. First I took of my shirt and then the camisole and all that was left was my black bra and my jeans. My jeans shortly fell to the floor shortly after my shirt. Of course, Edward being the gentlemen and all turned around. _

_So I was standing in the middle of the forest with only my bra and grey boy shorts while Edward had his back to me. I touched shoulder and he turned around, shocked at my appearance. _

"_Bella what are you doing!?" _

"_Well it was soaking wet, freezing in my clothes or nothing. I chose nothing" I said with a cocky smile on my face hoping he would take the bait. _

"_Well then I feel I must give you my shirt and jacket; I have no need for them" Edward said while taking off his jacket and his shirt. He handed them to me and I took them because it was cold. _

"_Always gentlemen aren't we?" I asked feeling sad that he had such great self control. _

"_Of course... I always need to be while I'm around you" he said shaking his head. While he was talking, I put his shirt on his light blue V-neck tee which ended up going to my knees. Then I put his jacket on. Then saw his eyes widened with surprise. I was wondering what all this surprise would be and then I realized that Edward always like when I wore his jacket he must really love that I'm wearing almost all of his close _

"_You like me in your stuff don't you?" I asked him, trying to be seductive, hoping he won't be mad. _

"_Uh…..I have to admit you do look pretty sexy like that Bella" and he came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer for a passionate kiss but before the kiss his eyes ran over me again. _

_When he broke free of the kiss all too soon I was panting. He chuckled a light chuckle and grabbed my hand. _

"_Let's head home before I do something I'll regret." _

"_But I'm not ready to go home! You haven't explained to me why you made me wait here while I was I fell in the stream." I said hoping that he would have a reason why he left me when I needed his big strong hands to catch me. _

"_Well…" he hesitated _

"_I did have a picnic set up for us. But it seems like its not the right time, with you in my clothes and freezing and I don't want you to catch a cold. We can do it another time." I took his hand and smiled _

"_Now, is the perfect time and I won't catch a cold. Lead the way." _

_He chuckled and smiled my crooked smile which meant he gave in. Edward scooped me up into his arms and started running. _

_We ran for about 30 seconds before we stopped. He put me down and held my hand. _

_I was in complete shock. There were lights hanging around in a circle and two big blankets one on the ground and one on top of the other making a little bed. Then there was a classic weaved picnic basket on the blankets _

"_Edward" was all I could say. This was a beautiful sight and I was speechless. _

"_Do you like it?" he asked smiling at my expression and also once again running his eyes up and down my body. _

"_Edward of course I like it. It's too much but it's so sweet thank you!!!" I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him close. _

"_Want to sit down?" he asked after a moment or two. _

"_Sure" he grabbed my hand and led me to the blankets I sat down and he took the blanket and put it over my legs. _

"_So I just wanted to say happy year and a half anniversary." _

_Oops. I completely forgot that today was that day! How could I forget? _

"_I knew you would forgot because you can get a little frazzled sometimes love" he smiled at me like he could read my thoughts. He made me feel better about forgetting. _

"_I love you" I said because that was all I could think of at that moment _

"_As I love you my Bella" and he started a passionate kiss. his lips started to drift down to my neck to give me a second to breath, then his lips when up and down from my lips to my neck to my collar bone and back up again. He laid us back down on our sides and I found knew hope for my sad little plan. He kissed back at my lips now and his hands moved from my face down my neck down to my shoulders down to my arms to my waist to my hips and then my thigh and finally down to my calf where he pulled my leg up and hitched it onto his waist. He rolled so that I was on top of him and he was under me. We continued to kiss more passionate by the second and then he rolled over again so that I was under him now. My hear started to race and Edward stated to pull away laughing a half dark and amused laugh _

"_Don't get over excited love I don't want to let you down" he laughed and gave me a small peck but he was still hovering over me so that I felt none of his body weight. _

"_To late; I'm already let down. Why do you have to be so moral for a vampire; I mean a girl can only get teased so much" I said with a joking tone but he didn't hear the joke _

"_You think I'm teasing you?" he asked sounding like he was teasing darkly. _

"_Yes, you do indeed. Teasing a teenage girl with raging hormones now that's mean.". I said with a smile _

"_I cant help myself when you tease back.." He said and I sighed because I knew he was right. "Well it's just that sometimes you do tease me and I know you don't mean to but when you smile and when your shirt less when you kiss me with so much passion; it could destroy a small country! But I know, I know, you don't realize when you do it so I try to ignore it." I said feeling better now that he knew how I felt. _

_He pulled back a little "And you don't tease me?" he asked a little questionable ._

"_No I don't" I said it as a matter of fact. _

"_Well you do and I think you know you do and sometimes you don't. You tease me when you wear blue and you have your hair ruffling in the wind. When you nibble on food mindlessly but sometime you do it to drive me crazy, like when you strip in front of me because you fell in to the water and think you would be warmer without clothes" he said shooting me a dirty look. _

_Drat, how did he know I did that on purpose "also" he continued "when you ask for the one thing you want and I know I can't give it to you until you are more durable. To me, that is the worst kind of teasing" _

"_Ok fine I admit to all those things and so should you, but aren't we both tired of teasing each other and cant we just get on with it?" I asked smiling knowing he would say no _

"_No." I knew he would say that. _

_Drat. So I tried the last thing I could think of. I lost the fight, might as well give up, I thought. So I got out from under him and crawled to get my pants to see if they were dry. I forgot that Edward was going to have a view of my butt in my boy shorts and when I turned around to see that his eyes weren't hungry, but sexual.. _

_Maybe there is still hope._

_He sat up and put his arm around my waist and put me back on the bottom of him and we started where we left off. We kissed like that for a few minutes and then I looked into his eyes and the hunger for me was fading I needed him to stay hungry. So I took my hand from his face and started marveling over his chest. It was smooth and hard at the same time. He let out a low growl of something in between anger and pleasure. He and I both new I was teasing him and I didn't care. He broke away from the kiss._

"_Bella I can't" _

"_Edward I think you can and I think were both tired of pushing away our feelings so just go with it " I said kissing him again _

"_Bella I could hurt you" he said seriously._

"_Can we at least try?" I said _

"_I know we've talked about this before but please just try. I need you, all of you and I can't stop know that you've gotten me started" _

"_I'm sorry I've gotten you started but we should stop" But there was no stopping.. He started kissing me again and he took his hands off my face and put it on my hips and started pushing up my shirt. _

"_I'm sorry I should stop now" but his hands kept moving my shirt. _

"_Edward just feel it, stop calculating everything that you do and go with it. If I feel like I'm in pain I will tell you to stop; I promise girls scout honor" I was never a girl scout I hope he didn't know that _

"_Were you ever a girl scout"' he asked, crap! He knew everything _

"_Well no, not technically but still I promise to tell you." he chuckled into my neck and sighed not a sigh of having to stop but a sigh of giving up _

"_Fine, but Bella you must tell me if you are in pain. I love you and I can't live without you so you must tell me; I can't say it enough" he said this and began kissing me again _

"_I love you to and I will tell you." I said _

_We continued to kiss and my shirt was known off and somewhere in the forest. His hands started moving south to my boy shorts……_

_(Use your imagination I refuse to write it all the way) _

_End or flash back… _

When my mind was back in the lunchroom, the bell rang. Edward and I were now walking to science hand in hand.

"You were quiet at lunch" Edward said

"Oh sorry I was just… thinking" I replied

"About…..?"

"….. the picnic" I replied hesitantly

"Oh yes as was I" he smiled and winked, I was glad.

"Great minds think alike" I said that even thought it was so cliché,

"Yes they do don't they?" he asked even though it wasn't really a question; more of a statement.

We went and sat down at out science table and class started. All of the sudden I had this strange feeling in my stomach and I ran out of the class room with my hand over my mouth. When I got done throwing up my lunch, I rinsed out my mouth and left the bathroom only to find Edward standing next to the door with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to go see Carlisle?"

"I'm sure I feel fine now." We started walking down the hall hand in hand "wait, how did you get out of class?" I asked him

He smiled my smile and said "I dazzled the teacher" I laughed and walked into the room with him and sat down.

The rest of the school day went smoothly and when school was finally out Edward drove me home. He kept touching my cheeks and acting like it was in a loving way but I could tell he was checking to see if I had a temperature. When I got home Edward helped me with homework and then we went downstairs and I made dinner while Edward watched. Edward left before dinner with a kiss.

"Ill be in your room when Charlie is snoring" he said.

When Charlie got home we ate and after I did dishes while he watched baseball. Only an hour after that I was all showered and ready for Edward to come over and Charlie was finally in bed I walked into my room towel drying my hair and I saw Edward on my bed I smiled dropped my towel and walked to sit on his lap.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear.

"As I missed you how was your night so far?" I asked

"Much better now that you're hear" he replied with a grin. We kissed for a while and then I yawned while we were kissing.

He laughed and pulled away." I think someone needs to go to bed."

I hated to think that I wouldn't be able to stay up all night with Edward but I was just exhausted for no reason

"ya I think I better get some sleep so that we can do some "extra curricular activities"" I said this winking and he understood what I meant.

**Read and Review everyone!! See you all soon!!!**

"I think you better go to sleep right now or you will be too tired tomorrow" he said laughing and tucking me under the sheets I snuggled up to his chest while he started to hum my lullaby.

"Good night Edward I love you" I said before I was too far unconscious.

"I love you my Bella get some sleep" he kissed the top of my head and I fell under .

I woke up the next day and Edward wasn't in my room. Hmm that's strange……..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie TWO!! woooo!! btw she LOVES THE REVIEWS!! SO KEEP ON GIVIN!! **

Chapter 2

**(A/N: this is a recap of what happened in the last chapter only from Edwards view…enjoy 3 )**

Edwards POV

It was a normal rainy Friday afternoon in Forks. I just got out of one of my classes and couldn't wait to see my Bella at lunch. I saw Bella, the love of my life across the room looking more pale than normal; even for her. She sat down next to me with animal crackers and drink. I looked at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'm just sick" she told me with a smile.

"Do you want to see Carlisle?" I asked still concerned for her.

"No I'm ok thanks though it's just an upset stomach ill live." She said.

"Ok love just let me know if it gets worse" I stated still not convinced, but didn't want to press the issue in public.

"I will don't worry" she said

She then started nibbling on her crackers while staring at me. Meanwhile, I talked with Alice, Anglia, and Ben. While out of the corner of my eye I saw that Bella was completely out of it. And once again I wish I could be in that beautiful mind of hers.

When Bella seemed to come back to reality the bell rang. Bella and I were now walking to science hand in hand.

"You were quiet at lunch" I said

"Oh sorry I was just… thinking" she replied

"About…..?" I pushed wanting to know about every detail of her mind.

"….. the picnic" she replied hesitantly

"Oh yes as was I" I smiled and winked.

"Great minds think alike" she said it was very cliché,

"Yes they do don't they?" I asked even though it wasn't really a question; but more of a statement.

We went and sat down at out science table and class started. All of the sudden Bella had this strange look on her face and she ran out of the class room with her hand over her mouth. When she was out the door I went up to the teacher and gave the full effects of my eyes on her and said that I needed to help Bella. _Why is he so hot? _Mrs. Johnson thought."Of course and take halls pass with you."

I left for the bathroom disgusted, but then turned my thoughts to Bella She walked out of the bathroom only to find me standing next to the door with a worried look on my face.

"Are you sure you don't want to go see Carlisle?" I asked I was worrying more and more by the second.

"I'm sure I feel fine now." We started walking down the hall hand in hand

"Wait, how did you get out of class?" she asked me.

I smiled and said "I dazzled the teacher" she laughed and walked into the room with me and sat down..

The rest of the school day went without Bella getting sick again and when school was finally out I drove her home. I kept touching her cheeks and acting like it was in a loving way but I was checking to see if she had a temperature. When she got home I helped her with homework and then we went downstairs while she made dinner. I watched her touch that disgusting stuff many times before and every time it grossed me out more and more. I left before Charlie got home with a kiss.

"I'll be in your room when Charlie is snoring" I said.

I didn't race home when I left Bella's I drove for a while thinking. When I got home I went up to Carlisle's study to read some books on the common flu and any possible illness Bella could have. Only an hour after I left, Alice told me that Charlie would be asleep in about five minutes so I raced to Bella's house and up to her window which was wide open. I sat down on the bed and Bella came in looking like pure beauty. She was towel drying her hair and saw that I was on her bed. She smiled dropped the towel and walked to sit on my lap.

"I missed you" I whispered in her ear.

"As I missed you how was your night so far?" she asked

"Much better now that you're hear" I replied with a grin and it was. We kissed for a while and then she yawned while we were kissing.

I laughed and pulled away knowing that she needed to sleep if she was sick. "I think someone needs to go to bed."

"Yea I think I better get some sleep so that we can do some "extra curricular activities"" she said this winking and I understood what she meant.

"I think you better go to sleep right now or you will be too tired tomorrow" I said laughing knowing that if we were planning on doing THAT tomorrow she would need her sleep. Tucking her under the sheets she snuggled up to my chest while i started to hum her lullaby.

"Good night Edward I love you" she said before she was too far unconscious.

"I love you my Bella get some sleep" I kissed the top of her head while she fell into a deep slumber.

After an hour or two of humming her lullaby I stopped and listened to the quit rainy night in Forks. But the strange thing was, that I could hear a very small little thing, I listened harder I noticed that when Bella's breathing increased so did the little thumping. I was starting to get worried because the noise seemed to be coming from Bella but how? How could my sleeping angle have this strange noise..?

Bella rolled onto her back and it increased the noise. I put my ear over her heart and listened….it was nothing. Just the right sounds coming from her. I was starting to get worried. Crazy questions flew through my head. Is she sick with some disease? I quickly tried to dismissed all of my crazy thoughts …but what could that strange thumping be??

Then I listened even harder; if that's possible.

Wait.

It sounds like…..like a heart beat ?? No that can't be…but that's what it is.

Now the question was where in the world is it coming from? I sat up careful not to move Bella when I sat up the heart beat or whatever it was got louder...I looked down at my sleeping angle and saw something I hadn't noticed the small little round but dominate bump on her stomach. It was almost too small for the human eyes. I leaned closer to that bump and the little heart beat got louder and louder and louder. I placed my ear on the bump and I could hear a definite heart beat…how is that possible ?!?!?! There can't be a heart beat there unless……. she was pregnant… which she can't be because:

1. I no she hasn't cheated on me, I would smell him on her if she had

2. Because she only has sex with me. I'm a vampire for crying out loud … I need my ears checked. But there was a thumping I looked at my sleeping angle and calculated the last time she had her "womanly cycle". The only reason I know when it is because when ever she's on her "womanly cycle" she eats more protein like beef and she tends to get dark soda instead of the less sweat soda like ginger ale. But there were the obvious reasons like she always had less patients and she got flustered more. When I was done calculating I realized that it has been a little more than two months..About the time that Bella and I had our picnic. Now thinking about it she has been tired and eating a lot or eating a little, throwing up .oh..oh…OH…. I needed to call Carlisle right away and make sure I wasn't crazy..And that Bella was ok.

I dialed the phone Carlisle picked up on the first ring

"Carlisle?"

"Hello? Edward is everything ok? Alice said she had a vision of you calling me and freaking out. What's wrong?"

"I think….is it possible?….Bellas pregnant." I didn't know how else to word this. Was I crazy? And if so, Carlisle would be the one to tell me I was.

"And how would you know this?" Carlisle asked

"Well umm Bella is sleeping and I hear a thumping but I'm 99.6% sure it's a heartbeat."

"Do you know how long it's been scents her last menstrual cycle?" It wasn't hard for Carlisle to go from Dad to Doctor mode.

"Yes it has been a little over two months." I said realizing that Bella should know….was she hiding this from me? Why would she? And she even said she was thinking about that day during lunch.

"Dose Bella know?" he asked the same question I just asked myself.

"I don't know." I stated obviously. It was kind of strange to think that your fiancé was pregnant and she didn't even know.

"She hasn't said anything and she says the reason she's been throwing up it because she's sick."

"Well, what do you want me to do Edward?" Carlisle asks. What did I want from him?

"Would you mind coming here and hearing the noise for yourself? Or maybe taking some of her blood to do some tests?"

"Ok Edward ill be there" I knew Carlisle told me already in his car.

"Thank you." And I hung up.

This was definitely freaking me out. What if Bella was hurt because of the baby or whatever this thing was? Just then Carlisle came into the room with needles and tubes to take blood. I felt bad about taking blood from Bella when she was sleeping but it would be better this way because I didn't have to tell her and she couldn't freak out about needles.

"Be careful not to wake her up" I whispered to him

"I won't. Where did you hear the noise?" I pointed toward her abdomen. He walk past me silently past me and sat on her bed. He put a ear to her abdomen and thought _this is defiantly a heart beat how can she not now she's pregnant? Are you sure she doesn't know Edward? _

"I honestly don't think she knows".

_Ok well I'm going to take some blood and then go test it to make sure _

All I did was nod. How could my Bella be pregnant? What have I done to her?! I couldn't handle being in there any more I was disgusted with myself. I walked over and kissed Bella on the cheek and Carlisle look puzzled.

I couldn't handle just being in there and waiting so I walked out of her room and downstairs. I know she won't like wakening up without me but I needed to think.

**REVIEW!! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this wasnt out yesterday it was my fault! Sammie (The author) gave me this yesterday and I just finished editing! Sorry about that!**

Chapter 3

**(A/N: ok well this is might be a boring chapter sry but enjoy ….so ya 3)**

Bellas POV

The last thing I remembered from last night was Edward.

"I love you my Bella get some sleep" he told me and then kissed me on top of my head and then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward wasn't by my side. There was no note by my bed so I assumed he went out quickly with Alice to talk about the wedding.

Normally when Edward wasn't here I would have stayed in bed longer, but for some reason I was starving. So I got up and headed down stairs to get something to eat. Once I got into the kitchen I felt the need to eat anything and everything. But the one thing I wanted more than anything was ice cream and a plate of eggs. **(Ok so at first I put down scrambled eggs because that's what she craves in Breaking Dawn but then I thought Ice Cream is funnier because Edward…and cold….hahahaha!!!)** So then I went through my freezer trying to find some ice cream and in the very very back was a tub of vanilla. Then I went to the frig to get eggs.

The ice cream smelled good and yet so disgusting at the same time. Then, all the sudden I had an urge to get every ounce of the ice cream I managed to eat out of me. I ran to the sink knowing that I wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom and threw up ! One of the worst parts about being sick was throwing up. The horrible sticky sweat feeling you get is just as bad as throwing up as well. I hope that whatever I have will go away soon because I can't handle all this puking.

It was Saturday and Edward and I could spend the day together and I was looking forward to that. That's when the phone rang I ran over to it hoping it to be my love.

"Hello?" I asked

"Good morning Bella love how are you? How do you feel? Did you wake up feeling dizzy, hungry, or anything else?" it was Edward I let out a sigh of relief. But he asked all those questions in a rush I didn't have time to answer them.

"I am good, thanks for asking. I feel better now but I did throw up earlier. And I woke up feeling hungry. What's with all the interrogation and why are you calling?" he was obviously freaking out about something but what?

"Sorry just worrying about you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. And I'm calling because I wanted to let you know that I can't spend the day with you. Once again sorry love it's just that I have…….things to do." Well crap there goes my day. Wait what?! What kinds of things dose Edward have that don't include me?! I mean, I shouldn't think like that it's not like I own him I just love him unconditionally.. But he's giving up a perfect day to spend with me he never dose that

"Oh ok well I bet I have a lot of chores to catch up on with the whole planning the wedding thing so I'll see you tonight or tomorrow?" I asked hoping it would be sooner rather than later.

"Umm I don't know sorry but I have to go I love I'll see you when I can"

"By" was all I managed to get out before he hung up.

Well what was I going to do now? I really didn't want to do any chores so I sat down at my little kitchen table and started reading the newspaper that Charlie had left out. I really didn't enjoy the news but I was up for anything but chores. After I got through three pages of the news paper I got to the movie times. I looked at all the movies playing in Port Angeles. The first movie was some gooie love story I didn't want to see that because I was already missing Edward. So I looked at the second one which was a comedy and I'm not up for laughing the last one was a horror film called Bloody Vamps. That one sounded good, so I planned on going to see it after lunch..

I went upstairs showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I put my wet hair in a pony tail being too lazy to dry or do anything else with it. I went downstairs grabbed my wallet, keys, and my purse that was never used. I got in my truck and headed toward Port Angeles.

I got to the theater early so I grabbed a sprite-still feeling queezy- from the concession stand and headed over to showroom 3. The showroom was basically empty and I took a seat the furthest back. The previews started rolling and the lights dimmed. Finally the movie started after what felt like 30 minutes of previews. When the movie was almost done I found myself fighting tears. Why in the world was I crying? This is a horror movie with no romance what so ever. I think I must be going crazy. All the sudden I was surprised my cool strong arms pulling me to the side of their body. I look up and it was Edward..

"Alice told me that she saw you crying in a dark theater and thought you needed some comfort." I must have had a quizzical look on my face because he said this before I asked him what he was doing here.

"I'm not crying." I said then I realized that tears were running down my face

He chuckled darkly and asked "why are you crying Bella this doesn't seem like a movie anyone should cry at."

"Well I don't really know why I'm crying it's just….sad everyone is dying or going to die and they don't know it." I said crying even harder

"Oh well Bella it's just a movie shh" I was glad Edward was there his scent and his cool hands comforted me. The movie ended and Edward and I stayed next to each other for about 10 minutes and after I stopped crying.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked right before my stomach growled

"Umm yes" I said biting my lip.

"What do you want?" he asked

"We can just go to my house unless you need to go." I said hoping he didn't need to leave.

"I can stay with for you as long as you like. And don't you want to give yourself a break from cooking?"

"I want you forever. And cooking is not a bother it's a pleasure."

"Ok well I ran here so hand over your keys and I'll get you home." He said smiling.

We walked out to the car hand in hand and he opened the car door for me. It was a quiet ride home and when we got home I headed straight for the kitchen.

"What are you going to make?" he asked trying to make small talk

"I'm just going to keep it simple a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I started gathering the jelly, peanut butter and bread while Edward took a seat on one of the three kitchen chairs. I finished making and cutting my sandwich and walked over to sit at the table with Edward. I took a bit and I realized that I was ravines. That was strange I only ate like 2 hours ago.

"Is that good?" Edward asked cocking his eyebrow while I chewed my first bit.

"Yes it is. Want some?" I teased him waving the sandwich in front of his nose

"No thanks." He replied with a grin pushing my hand back to my face. It was silent for the rest of my first half then Edward broke the silence by asking "how do you feel?"

"Just fine I was sick this morning but I'm all good now just starving." I replied while I took another bit of my sandwich.

"Do you have any idea why you've been getting sick and eating so much?" he asked looking at me like I was hiding something

"I have no more idea then you do?" I said trying to figure out why he was still looking at me with that same expression.

"Ok well if you do know you would tell me right?" he asked studding my eyes

"Of course I will I have nothing to hide" I said proud that I didn't have anything to hide.

"Nothing at all?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine Edward…" I decided to play around with Edwards mind because I didn't like that he was questioning me so much. "I'm pregnant with another man's child" when I said this his face dropped like someone just told him that someone in his family died so I added ".jesh Edward have a little faith in me I have nothing to hide I promise and you know I can't lie."

"Ok….." Was all he said he kept looking into my eyes searching for something and when he found that something he stood up and said "I have to go Bella I will come back tonight I love you."

"I love you to." I replied sad that my time with Edward was cut short. He walked over and kissed me and pulled away all too soon. He laughed at my expression and said "I'll be back tonight don't fret love." And he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N: ok so ya'll must hate me because it's been like 4ever since updated well I'm sry that's all I can say u can hate me if u want I don't mind but I'm back and I will b updating more but not every day maybe once or twice a week but ya sry love the reviews they make me write faster honestly they do well this is a really long note SO ENJOY I HOPE U LIKE THIS!!!)**

Epov

I felt terrible about leavening Bella and Carlisle alone but I needed to think about what I just found out and what might be true. What if Bella was pregnant? Would it kill her? What if she didn't want it and ran away from me? Would Bella even want a child with me? I had too many questions and even with more room in my head then the average human I still didn't have enough room in my mind to process this. I sat in the very place that Bella and I had our picnic. I sat there for three hours and I realized that Bella would be awake and that she probably was wondering where I was. So I decided to call her.

"Hello?" Bella answered after the third ring.

"Good morning Bella love how are you? How do you feel? Did you wake up feeling dizzy, hungry, or anything else?" I asked the questions in a rush not giving her enough time to reply but I had to many things on my mind and wanted to make sure she was safe.

"I am good thanks for asking. I feel better now but I did throw up earlier. And I woke up feeling hungry. What's with all the interrogation and why are you calling?" she could tell I was freaking out. My suspicions grew higher when she said she threw up and was hungry.

"Sorry just worrying about you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. And I'm calling because I wanted to let you know that I can't spend the day with you. Once again sorry love it's just that I have…….things to do." I hated to waste a perfectly good day with Bella but I needed to talk to Alice and Carlisle.

"Oh ok well I bet I have a lot of chores to catch up on with the whole planning the wedding thing so I'll see you tonight or tomorrow?" I could hear the sorrow in her voice and I wanted to be there kissing her now but I just couldn't.

"Umm I don't know sorry but I have to go I love I'll see you when I can" I didn't know when I would be done talking and sorting things out so I didn't give an exact time.

"Bye" was all she managed to get out before I hung up. I couldn't hear her voice it made me miss her more.

I ran home eager to talk to Alice first then Carlisle. When I walked through the front door alice was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hello Edward"

"Hey" I mumbled not in the mood to talk

"Edward I know what you want to talk about and I am super excited to tell you that you are having a baby with Bell I'm so happy for you!!!" Alice leaped off the couch ran over to hug me

"Alice all I really wanted to know is if Bella will be ok and that the baby wont kill her or anything."I said this shrugging Alice off my body.

"Edward with what I can see Bella will be fine just the normal pregnancy thing. And you should be excited you're going to have a baby with the love of your life. You are the one who said that you wished you could give Bella all the human experiences!"

"Alice I did wish that but I wanted them all the right ways what if the baby can still hurt Bella?! What if the baby kills her?! I can't live without Bella I need to go talk to Carlisle"

"Well he won't tell you as much as I can." Alice taunted me while I ignored the thoughts

Then I left I ran up the stairs to Carlisle's study to see him putting a book down.

"I have the blood work right here and Bella is defiantly pregnant. It says she might be around 2 and a half months or so but it's not always accurate." **(A/N: I LOOKED UP IF YOU COULD TELL IF YOU ARE PREGO BY BLOOD WORK AND IT SAID YOU CAN BUT IT'S SOMETIMES OFF)**

"Thanks Carlisle. Can you tell if she is healthy?"

"As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong with her but she should eat more and she should start to take some prenatal vitamins." Just then I had an image fill my head. It was Bella crying in a dark movie theater. I heard Alice yell "Edward did you see that?"

"Ya Alice thanks. Carlisle I have to go."

"Ok I'll see you when you get home. Oh before I forget I just want to let you know that she will start to act very strange and just blame it on all the extra hormones"

"Ok bye." And I was down stairs and out the door running to Port Angales to try and comfort my Bella. I made it to Port Angales and was around the corner from the theater I walked at a semi human pace trying to get to Bella before she started crying. I got a ticket and walked to show room 3.

I walked into the show room and I saw Bella in the back row crying. I walked over to her and put my arms around her and pulled her to me. When Bella lifted her face to see me she had a very quizzical look on her face.

"Alice told me that she saw you crying in a dark theater and thought you needed some comfort." I told her.

"I'm not crying." She said she must not have realized that tears had escaped here eyes.

I chuckled darkly and asked "Why are you crying Bella this doesn't seem like a movie anyone should cry at."

"Well I don't really know why I'm crying it's just…. sad everyone is dying or going to die and they don't know it." she said crying even harder

"Oh well Bella it's just a movie shh…" I tried soothing her by gently stroking her hair. The movie ended and we stayed next to each other for about 10 minutes and after she stopped crying.

"Are you hungry?" I asked because I remember Carlisle saying she should eat more.

"Umm yes" she said biting her lip.

"What do you want?" I asked wondering if she was already craving things

"We can just go to my house unless you need to go." She said with obvious sadness with the thought of me leaving.

"I can stay with for you as long as you like. And don't you want to give yourself a break from cooking?" I asked. I wanted her to take it easy if she was carrying a child.

"I want you forever. And cooking is not a bother it's a pleasure." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok well I ran here so hand over your keys and I'll get you home." I said smiling.

We walked out to the car hand in hand and i opened the car door for her. It was a quiet ride home and when we got home she headed straight for the kitchen with me following.

"What are you going to make?" I asked trying to make small talk and make sure it was something healthy.

"I'm just going to keep it simple a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." she started gathering the jelly, peanut butter and bread while I took a seat on one of the three kitchen chairs. she finished making and cutting the sandwich and walked over to sit at the table with me.

"Is that good?" I asked cocking an eyebrow while she chewed her first bite.

"Yes it is. Want some?" she teased waving the sandwich in front of my nose. I have no clue how humans can eat such repulsive food.

"No thanks." I replied with a grin pushing her hand back to her face. It was silent for a while so I broke the silence by asking "How do you feel?"

"Just fine I was sick this morning but I'm all good now just starving." she replied while she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Do you have any idea why you've been getting sick and eating so much?" i asked still amazed that she couldn't know that she was with child.

"I have no more idea then you do?" she said

"Ok well if you do know you would tell me right?" i asked studding her eyes for any secrets.

"Of course I will I have nothing to hide" she sounded proud when she said that.

"Nothing at all?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine Edward…" she gave me a strange look of smugness "I'm pregnant with another man's child" when she said this I couldn't compose my face. I knew she knew how can she no?!. But then she added".jesh Edward have a little faith in me I have nothing to hide I promise and you know I can't lie."

"Ok…." Was all I said. I looked into her eyes searching and searching for any light that she was lying. I could tell she wasn't and she is carrying my baby. My baby. That was the first time I thought this. It's my baby .I need to start to take care of it. I need to get Bella on all the right eating plans and on all the best prenatal vitamins asap .I needed to go to Carlisle to ask for some medication. So I said "I have to go Bella I will come back tonight I love you."

"I love you to." she replied her voice sad. I walked over and kissed the mother of my child and pulled away all too soon. I laughed at the way her lips pouted and said "I'll be back tonight don't fret love." And I was gone on my way to see Carlisle.

When I got home I went right up to Carlisle's study again and he was still reading the same book. "How can I help you Edward?"

"I need prenatal vitamins."

"Does this mean Bella knows?"

"No. I feel like this is something every woman should find out on their own and I don't want to tell her and take that human experience."

"I don't really agree with that but ok. How are you going to get her to take the vitamins when she doesn't know? You can't force them down her Edward."

"I thought that maybe I could just say they are vitamins and that I was just making sure she was healthy and didn't get sick again or any time soon. That is half the truth"

"Ok. Fine but she should find out soon enough. You should make sure that she isn't eating anything she shouldn't be."

"Like what?" I asked knowing that from now until she found out that I would have to make sure that I would be there every time she ate.

"Like any form of raw fish, no caffeine in any form, and no strange lunch meat."

"Ok thanks."

"The vitamins are in the cabinet to the left third door from the right."

I took the bottle of pills and ran off to see Bella again. It was three hours after I left and I wanted to be back to her. I wanted to make sure she and the baby was ok. I wanted to make sure our baby was ok. _Our_ baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(A/N: OMG THIS IS CHAPTER 5 I FEEL SO ACOMPLISHED!)**

Bpov

After Edward left I started on my homework. I had a few math problems and English questions to answer from the book we were reading. After I finished the math and English I thought I should get to the chores I put off earlier today. I went to Charlie's room and pulled off his sheets and then I pulled mine off. I put the sheets in the washer and went up to the bathroom to Windex the mirror. The Windex smell was so strong I had to stop and lie down in my room. To my astonishment I woke up an hour and a half later and went down stairs and put the sheets in the dryer and to start dinner. The phone rang as so as I finished putting the sheets in the dryer and got out the chicken for lemon chicken.

"Hello?" I asked on the third ring

"hey bells it's me" it was Charlie "I just wanted to let you know that I'm working late I have a lot of paper work left to do and I won't be home until around 12 so you're on your own for dinner."

"Ok dad do you want me to still make you dinner and leave it in the microwave for you?"

"Thanks bells that's nice of you but a couple of the guys have to stay late to so we're just going to order pizza."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye bells and oh ya I almost forgot no Edward when I'm not there it's not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't want anyone in the house while I'm gone."

"Ok dad no Edward." Ya like that would stop me or him. We are engaged and soon to be married and have a house of our own and I was going to become a vampire-but he didn't know that- he can't really believe that I wouldn't let him in the house.

"Ok by." And he hung up.

I put one of the chicken breast back and started the chicken. When the chicken was done I realized that I wasn't quite hungry enough to eat so I put the chicken in the fridge. It was about three hours since Edward left and I was wondering when he was coming back he did promise. I put the dry sheets on Charlie's bed and headed to my room. After I got the bottom sheet on I stood on the bed with the top sheet in hand when I began to lose my balance. I wobbled back and forth and then fell on my butt.

"Ahh" I let out a little squeak before I hit the bed. Then I saw a flash of white zoom into my room

"bella are you ok?! I heard you scream are you in pain?!" Edward asked in such a rush it took me a minute to figure out what he said.

"Oh, Edward, your here. And yes I'm fine I just fell on my butt **"**

"Oh ok. Wait what were you doing standing on your bed?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"I was putting sheets on." I mumbled embarrassed by my clumsiness. I cant even put sheets on without falling down.!

"ok. I missed you how are you?" Edward said this while he walked over to my bed and put his hands around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm good I was just going to finish the sheets and go downstairs to eat but we can do something else now."

"No love you should eat." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me down stairs. He let go of my hand and sat down in one of the three chairs. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the plate of lemon chicken. It was still hot enough that I didn't have to put it in the microwave. I sat down and started eating.

"So what did you do after you left?" I asked trying to fill the silence

"Well… I talked to Alice and Carlisle." He said it like he didn't want to admit it

"About what?" I asked feeling like he was keeping something from me

"Just about the future."

"Oh that's nice?" I said but it sounded more like a question

"Yes it is" he smiled "eat love and ill talk"

"Ok" I said as I cut a piece of chicken and put it in my mouth

"So I was talking to Alice and Carlisle about the future. We set a date for our wedding but I feel like we should maybe move it down. I feel like the date we picked isn't any good."

"Edward Cullen are you getting cold feet?" I asked in astonishment. He is completely confusing me right now and I'm not understanding a word that comes out of that pretty little mouth of his his lips are so perfact and pink…oh right hes talking

"No, no! I was just thinking. Never mind it was a silly thought."

"No not never mind I want to talk about this Edward what made you say that.?"

"Well…you're sick and it might get worse and it could take half a year or more to get over."

"Edward I have a common flu and it will go away soon enough." Did he really just say it would take half a year to get over? Does he know something I don't? "Edward do you know something I don't do I have something worse than a common cold?" I asked still freaking out

"No not worse. In fact you're not even that sick are you?" he asked I felt like there was a double meaning to it.

"No I'm not."

"Ok sorry I was just worrying that the flu you had was something much more."

"No it's just a little flu. Do vampires always over react when someone gets sick?" I asked

"Well I think it's only when it's the love of their life, wait no let me rephrase that the love of my entire existance." And with that he smiled and leaned over and gave me a loving kiss.

After the kiss I got up and washed the dish. When I turned around Edward was standing behind me holding what looked like a vitamin bottle only the wrapper was taken off.

"Edward what is that?"

"This?" he asked holding up the vitamin bottle and shaking it

"Yes that what is it?"

"Well love I got these from Carlisle and they're vitamins and I was wondering if you would take them?"

"What?! Edward why in the world would I need to take those?"

"Well most people take them so they stay healthy. But I want you to take them so your healthy. for me?"

"I am not going to take those Edward I have a flu and its silly to take those."

"Even for me?" crap it's hard for me to not do anything Edward asks but this is silly.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I will take those." I said trying to hold my ground

"Then I'm just going to have to persuade you." He said this with a mischievous grin on his face

"Persuade me how?" I asked getting worried

"The same way I always persuade you." Oh crap I knew what this meant I was going to fold. He started walking close and closer to me until my back was against the counter. He kept coming closer and closer until out body's were touching

"You still not going to take the vitamins?" he asked his breath blew into my face and the sweet smell confused my train of thought

"no I won't." I said so shakily that he knew he could win but was still going to tease me. He lifted my chin and gave me a very persuasive kiss on the edge of my jaw.

"Still?" he asked

"uhhh no." I said. He started kissing up and down my neck and then looked me in the eyes smiled and leaned down and gave me a kiss that should be illegal. The kiss turned passionate soon and he lifted me onto the counter and I wrapped my legs around him and my hands went into his hair like they always do. After a minute of kissing my head was spinning and I realized I wasn't breathing Edward pulled away and asked "now?"

"Fine give me the fricking vitamins." He smiled and I held my hand out. Ha got a glass and filled it with water and handed it to me

"You cheat." And all he did was smile then I threw the pills down my throat and took a big gulp of water. I opened my mouth to show that I took them and asked "happy?"

"Very. But I should get going Charlie is going to be here soon."

"Well no he's not. He called and said he had to work late so you can stay here for a while."

"Ok what do you want to do?"

"Hmm let's go upstairs." I said I hopped down from the counter and somehow I managed not to fall over I was very happy. I pulled Edward up the stairs and I tripped over the top step. Edward caught me and just smiled.

We got in my room and Edward sat down on my bed and I sat in his lap. Then I remembered what I wanted to do tonight since Charlie was away. I turned to face Edward and started kissing him. He kissed me back and the position I was in was uncomfortable so I turned and straddled him. We kept kissing for a while and Edward moved back to the middle of the bed and I pushed him down with all of my force but it wasn't enough but he could tell I wanted him laying down so he complied. He laid back and he moved him lips to my neck so I could breath. When I cough my breath I took his face in my hands and brought his lips back to mine. I moved my hands from his face to down to is shirt. **(for some reason I feel like he should be wearing a grey t-shirt like he does in the movie…something about that is sexy..lol)** today he was wearing a grey tight fit t-shirt **. **I moved my hands down his chest and to the end of his shirt. I started to lift it up but then cool strong hands caught my own hands.

"What?" I asked

"Not tonight."

"Why?" I asked I felt my face fall into a pout. he didn't respond he looked like he was pondering someting so I added "Edward ,Charlie isn't home and so you don't have any reason to say no." he looked like he thought about it harder then he already was. what's his problem?

"Fine." he said reluctently "but I want to undress you." He said this with my crooked smile and rolled so I was on bottom and then we continued were we left off…

**(A/N: ONCE AGAIN USE UR IMAGIONATION!!! =]…..)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:OK ITS REALLY LATE WHEN IM WRITEING THIS AND IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT IF I SHOULD KEEP SWITCHING OFF POV OR IF I SHOULD JUST KEEP IT BELLAS POV….AND TO ANSEWR A QUESTION FROM **Kitasky123**THE REASON EDWARD WONT TELL BELLA IS BECAUSE HE THINKS THAT SHE SHOULD FIND OUT UR OWN AND IF U TINK ABOUT IT ITS LIKE EVERY GIRLS DREAM TO FIND OUT SHES PREGO AND THEN TELL HER HUBB NOT THE OTHER WAY AREOUND. THANK U TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND IM NOT THAT GOOD OF A WRITER I JUST HAVE GOOD FRIENDS THAT HELP ME EDIT MY STORY. THOSE OF U ARE RESLESS TO FIND OUT WHEN BELLA FINDS OUT ABOUT THE BABY B PATIENT BECAUSE ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME I ALREADY KNOW THE NAME,AND THE SEX OF THE BABY !!! YAAAY ME OK SO ENJOY THIS IT WAS INSPIRED BY ALL THE REVIEWS !!!)**

CHAPTER 6

I made it to Bella's in record time eager to see her and see how she was doing. While I was running I could feel the bottle of prenatal vitamins rattling in my pocket. I stopped outside of Bella's front door and took off the label on the pill bottle. While I was turning the door I heard a sqeak and ran up to wear I heard it.

"Bella are you ok?! I heard you scream, are you in pain?!" I asked in such a rush it took her a minute to figure out what i said.

"Oh, Edward, your here. And yes I'm fine I just fell on my butt **"**

"Oh ok. Wait what were you doing standing on your bed?" I asked raising an eyebrow. It's strange behavior for someone to be standing on a bed but at the same time Bella always kept me guessing

"I was putting sheets on." she mumbled embarrassed. I could see my favorite blush trailing across her cheeks

"Ok. I missed you how are you?" I said this while i walked over to her bed and put my hands around her waist and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"I'm good, I was just going to finish the sheets and go downstairs to eat but we can do something else now."

"No love you should eat." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her down stairs. i let go of her hand and sat down in one of the three chairs. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of chicken that looked repulsive –like always- and it smelled like lemon. She sat down and started eating.

"So what did you do after you left?" she asked

"Well…" I replied hesitantly looking for the truth "I talked to Alice and Carlisle." Said it and could tell that she was questioning me "About what?" she asked. I was right she knew something I can't hide this from her forever "Just about the future." That was the truth the baby is the future.

"Oh that's nice?" it sounded more like a question

"Yes it is" I smiled "eat love and I'll talk" I wanted to make sure that she got her fill of food.

"Ok" she said as she cut a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth.

"So I was talking to Alice and Carlisle about the future. We set a date for our wedding but I feel like we should maybe move it down. I feel like the date we picked isn't any good."

"Edward Cullen are you getting cold feet?" she asked in astonishment. I was mortified that she would even think that I would never not want this lovely human girl

"No, no! I was just thinking. Never mind it was a silly thought."

"No not never mind I want to talk about this Edward what made you say that.?" She asked I could see her getting annoyed.

"Well…you're sick and it might get worse and it could take half a year or more to get over." I have no clue what is coming out of my mouth now it won't stop flowing out like a waterfall I need to shut my mouth.

"Edward I have a common flu and it will go away soon enough. Edward do you know something I don't. do I have something worse than a common cold?" she asked I could tell she was starting to freak out. I needed her to calm down its not heathly if her blood pressure rises.

"No not worse. In fact you're not even that sick are you?" i asked she had no idea that there was a double meaning to that

"No I'm not."

"Ok sorry I was just worrying that the flu you had was something much more." I wanted to drop the subject before I spilled the beans.

"No it's just a little flu. Do vampires always over react when someone gets sick?" she asked I could see the smile playing around the corners of her mouth

"Well I think it's only when it's the love of their life, wait no let me rephrase that the love of my entire existence." I left it at that and leaned over to kiss her

After the kiss she got up and washed the dish. When she turned around i was standing behind her holding the vitamin bottle.

"Edward what is that?" she asked

"This?" i asked playing dumb holding up the vitamin bottle and shaking it

"Yes that what is it?"

"Well love I got these from Carlisle and they're vitamins and I was wondering if you would take them?"

"What?! Edward why in the world would I need to take those?" I had a feeling she would act like this.

"Well most people take them so they stay healthy. But I want you to take them so your healthy. for me?"

"I am not going to take those Edward I have a flu and its silly to take those."

"Even for me?" I asked trying to put my "dazzling" face on.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I will take those." she said trying to hold her ground. But she dosnt know how important these are so I will just have to work my magic.

"Then I'm just going to have to persuade you." i said this with a mischievous grin on my face. This will be fun.

"Persuade me how?"she asked I could tell she was worried because I could hear her voice raise an octave.

"The same way I always persuade you." I could see this click in her mind. I started walking closer and closer to her until her back was against the counter. I kept coming closer and closer until our body's were touching

"You still not going to take the vitamins?" i asked making my breath blow in her face knowing that is her weakness

"no I won't." she said so shakily I could smell an easy win but was still going to tease her. I lifted her chin and gave me a very persuasive kiss on the edge of her jaw.

"Still?" i asked. I couldn't help the small smile I felt on my lips I could hear her heart racing

"uhhh no." she said. I started kissing up and down her neck and then looked her eyes smirked and leaned down and gave her a kiss. The kiss turned passionate soon and i lifted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around me and her hands went into her regular position in my hair like they always do. After a minute of kissing I had to pull away I could tell that she stopped breathing "now?" I asked already knowing that I won.

"Fine give me the fricking vitamins." I smiled and she held her hand out. I got a glass and filled it with water and handed it to her.

"You cheat." She said and I couldn't say no because we both know I cheat so all I did was smile. She threw the pills down her throat and took a big gulp of water. she opened her mouth to show that I took them and asked "happy?"

"Very. But I should get going, Charlie is going to be here soon." I didn't want to leave but I should

"Well no he's not. He called and said he had to work late so you can stay here for a while." This surprised me he wasn't thinking about that yesterday, he must of forgotten. He really did have a late night ahead of him.

"Ok what do you want to do?" I asked

"Hmm let's go upstairs." She hopped down from the counter and somehow I managed not to fall over. She pulled me up the stairs and tripped over the top step. I caught her and just smiled knowing that I didn't need to say anything.

We got in her room and I sat down on her bed and she sat in my lap. Then it looked like she remembered something. She turned to face me and started kissing me. I kissed her back and she turned and straddled me. We kept kissing for a while and I moved back to the middle of the bed and I could tell she wanted us to lie down so I complied. I laid back and I moved him lips to my neck so she could breath. When she caught her breath she took my face in her warm little hands and brought my lips back to her own. She moved her hands from my face to down to my shirt**. **She moved her hands down my chest and to the end of my shirt. She started to lift it up but then I caught her and shook my head. I knew what would happen if my shirt came off.

"What?" She asked

"Not tonight." I told her. I didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Why?" She asked her face fell into my favorite little pout. I didn't respond I was thinking back to my education in medical school. It was perfectly normal to have sex while someone is pregnant its actually kind of healthy. She could tell I was thinking so she "Edward, Charlie isn't home and so you don't have any reason to say no." I thought about this..Should I give in...?And if I do what if I hurt her and the baby. But we have sex two week ago and I didn't hurt her or the baby so there's no reason not to right..?

"Fine." I said reluctantly "but I want to undress you." I said with a smile and rolled so I was on top and then we continued were we left off…

**(A/N: OK SO I LIED ABOUT ONLY PUTTING UP ONE CHAPTER. THEY ARE JUST FLOWING OUT WHEN I GET ALL THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS!! SO YA THANKS 4 READING. I'LL UPDATE WHEN I DO)**


	7. Message!

**Hey everyone and welcome to my profile page!! **

**At the moment, I am currently going through some writers block and fiddling with some story ideas and concepts. At this moment, NO STORY WILL BE POSTED UNTIL I AM 5 CHAPTERS INTO THE STORY!! I am working on these story ideas: **

**Renesmee Reading Twilght**

**Renesmee going back in time in twilight (and a separate story in New Moon)**

**Twilight Fan going into Twilght **

**Bellas sister coming to Forks!  
**

**Also at this time, these stories will be deleted: **

**Dont Forget **

**Decode**

**Sisters, Sister (to come back soon!!)  
**

**Please send me ideas and thoughts!! I appreciate your thoughts!! **

**3 TwilightLover4eva  
**


End file.
